Link: A Different Path
by lyricalrevelations7
Summary: Link is born with a different destiny that entwines deeply with the Duchannes. Yet, no matter the universe, he is connected to one girl. If he wanted to or not.


AN: An AU I've imagined in my head for quite a while, it follows the first book but things are added and changed. This will mainly be in my version of Link's point of view I OWN NOTHING. Some characters are OOC

Chapter 1

His name was...well, that was a question he didn't know how to answer. A couple years ago he could say Wesley Lincoln call me Link but now he was a full blown light caster, a natural in fact. He had known ever since he was a young boy in a dark caster family, what he was. His mother, father, and etc. were dark. It was expected for him to become a catalyst but he had met a light caster who took him away to Gatlin and became his 'aunt.' He had become a light caster and learned his 'real' name, but he would answer the question of what his name was, that he was Link and Kane, the caster. Just a regular guy pretending that he was two years younger than he was.

He grew up in the dinky town and controlled his crazy powers with an enchanted ring gifted to him by someone special and spent summers training all over the world. The thing was, his powers were too much and often overpowered the ring. There had been a couple or a lot of accidents growing up. But he had learned absolute control after a particularly brutal year of training in Europe. Aunt Lisa had convinced him to continue to wear the ring _just in case_. It was kind of a code for you may go crazy.

Link pushed his thoughts out of his mind and dressed himself in a black leather jacket with a grey hood, dark jeans, and a white v-neck shirt. His dark hair contrasted well with his glowing Caster blue eyes. Ever since he was a young boy, he had been complimented on his eyes and how strange they were. Yet, they were a reminder of his past so he was gifted with a pair of sunglasses that he pretty much always wore to this day. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his aunt.

"Get down here and eat your breakfast!" Aunt Lisa yelled in her identifiable non-Southern accent.

He replied in his deeper, smooth Southern accented voice, "I'll be there Auntie!"

The teenager flew down the stairs, both literally and figuratively. Aunt Lisa was a small women with long dark hair and a pretty open face. The table was full of quiches, omelets, baguettes, and jam. He was absolutely sure that no other breakfast in Gatlin looked like his. The other kids would be eating grits and bacon.

"Looks delicious." he quickly filled his plate and ate with frightening speed.

She glared at him, "You're going to be late picking up Ethan."

"You share a twinkie and you're chained for life." he joked with his usual charm.

His mother figure smiled, "Just eat up."

"Your cooking is as delicious as always." he smiled when he finished and ran out.

She called after him, "Be safe!"

"I will." he yelled and jumped into his black vintage Mustang.

He peeled down to Ethan's house and grinned when his best friend quickly ran into his car.

"Wesley Jefferson Lincoln, show some manners." Amma cried through the screen door.

He put the windows down, "How are you Amma?"

"Just be good or I will call your auntie on you." the affectionate housekeeper yelled.

He sped off but yelled back, "See you later Amma!"

Link looked over at Ethan who seemed a bit worried.

"You okay bud?" he asked.

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, it's just this storm is getting on my nerves."

"Hmm maybe it'll go away soon." the secret caster smirked and his eyes glowed behind his signature tinted aviators as the storm slowly subsided.

It was strange though, there was some kind of resistance trying to stop him from pulling in the storm.

Ethan interrupted his train of thought, "Did you put anything on my iPod?"

"No, can't say I have." he shrugged. "But, I discovered this cool underground band if you wanna hear."

His friend sighed, "I'm good."

"I've got a cd somewhere." the dark haired teenager muttered and looked down for a second and heard a car pass by.

They pulled into the parking lot and ran inside on account of the rain. Ethan entered the office a little before him but he hung back to look at the clouds. It was for sure now, someone else was trying to control the weather and one slip from him had resulted in a downpour. He looked around him twice before slipping his ring and sunglasses off. Link looked up at the sky and felt electricity run through him as the storm grew worse. His blue eyes glowed as lightning started to strike in safe clearings around him.

He hummed curiously before he slipped his ring back on and walked inside. Ethan was trying to give an excuse to Miss Hester, who wasn't taking any of it.

"Miss Hester, you wouldn' want us to be drivin' too quickly when it's practically pourin' buckets out there, right?" he said with charm and a smile.

The secretary smiled, "Fine, you're out of trouble this time Wesley. Now get on outta here."

They walked out to the halls and grinned at each other for getting out of trouble.

"How do you do that?" Ethan smiled.

He raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Get out of trouble like that?" his best friend asked.

Link put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "It's my natural charm and good looks."

"Whatever, at least we have English together."

"Mr. Wate, I knew you cared."

"You're so full of it."

"Full of happiness and joy, you are correct."

"Link, let's just go to class."

He strode into the classroom and announced, "I'm here, y'all can calm down now."

"Get into your seat please, Mr. Lincoln." Mrs. English said as if she didn't hear his declaration, which was more than likely.

Link plopped down next to Emily and gave her a heartbreaking smile, "Pleasure to see you again Miss Asher."

"Hi Link." the catty mean girl blushed.

He slipped of his sunglasses and let his eyes twinkle, "Emily, I think you may have somehow gotten prettier."

Ethan rolled his eyes at Link's flirting and because he currently had a girlfriend. Last year, after disappearing during eighth grade he had come back much better looking than before. He had dated every single hot senior girl and a few college ones before running into Savannah Snow after her break up with Earl. One thing had led to another and he had a girlfriend longer than a couple weeks. They were on and off but she never went back to Earl, he guessed that she liked someone that actually spoke.

The dirty little secret was that he and Emily had gotten together occasionally when he was on break with Savannah _and_ when they were together. Yeah, it was all pretty messed up but it wasn't like he didn't know how horrible both girls could be. They just reminded him of...someone when they were being genuinely nice at times, it was a rare thing.

"Stop making me blush." she lightly swatted his arm.

He winked, "Stop bein' so pretty."

"Stop making me barf." Ethan muttered.

Link chuckled and accepted the test being passed down to him.

/ /

/ /

/ /

The rest of the day had flew by with mentions of a new girl and it was lunch. Link grabbed a meal and sat at the table full of basketball players. Shawn Bishop went on about the new girl but he wasn't paying much attention. His girlfriend Savannah came and sat on his lap before pulling him into deep kiss. He noticed the sour looks on Earl's and Emily's faces.

Link absentmindedly distracted Emily with charming smiles when Savannah wasn't looking. The girls were talking about the new girl and if their comments were anything it meant this girl's social life was over before it began. His eyes shot up when he heard that she was Old Man Ravenwood's niece. It couldn't be, could it?

The rest of the day blurred by until he sped off in his Mustang. He parked and began to walk in the direction of the Ravenwood home. The caster could feel his magic hiding him as he walked the streets with a quick step. The storm completely stopped when he whistled quietly to himself. The gates swung open when he approached the home and he wasted no time entering.

Today the interior was in a classic European style that reminded him of his own childhood home. All the trinkets were old and obviously expensive. A lot like Uncle Macon actually.

"Hello, anybody there?" he called out.

The previously mentioned Incubus materialized behind him, "Hello Kane."

"Sorry I haven't been around lately." he winced at his name.

Macon smiled, "I assume there's a reason why you're here son."

"Lena's here, ain't she?" he asked but stated more.

"Wesley, what would make you think that?"

"I'm a natural too, I could feel someone creatin' this storm."

"I assume you're the one who stopped the little drizzle?"

A new voice cut in, "Stop distracting him Uncle Macon."

"How've you been Lena Beana?" he gave her a warm smile and a touch of Southern charm.

Lena smiled back, "Nice to see you again Link or is it Kane now?"

"Whatever you want darlin'." he took off his signature sunglasses."Wanna go take a walk around the property?"

His 'sister' nodded, "Let's go."

"I trust you'll be able to protect her if anything happens?" Macon raised an eyebrow.

He grinned, "C'mon now, we know lil Lena can take care of herself and if she can't she'll be fine with me."

Link jokingly gave her his arm and they started to walked around the property.

"Darlin' I just want you to know that things are gonna be hard for you at school." he frankly told her.

She looked at her shoes, "I know."

"I can't come to your aid right away but I'll try my best." he looked at her with a mixture of shame and determination.

Lena lightly patted his hand, "I get why, you don't have to be so sorry."

"Have you heard anythin' from...you know?" Link asked earnestly.

She gave him a pitying look, "I'm so sorry but I haven't talked to her."

"You know, I went out to find her durin' the summertime." he looked reminiscent.

The young Duchanne stared fiercely at him, "Did you find her?"

"No, but I really wanted to." he admitted.

Lena stopped walking, "Wes, I'm so sorry."

"I should be smarter right? I am so stupid to think that a dark caster could change, actually feel emotions." he twisted the ring on his hand.

She dropped to the grass and began to pick at the blades, "That's not true, she loved you more than anything."

"I ju..I just hoped that she wouldn't be what I feared." he ran a hand through his hair. "And I'm tryin' more than anythin' to get her outta my mind, but you can't just drop love like that, it ain't that easy."

Lena's hair curled and the sky gradually turned grey, "I understand how you feel, I loved her like a sister but I'm scared..."

"That you'll turn dark like her." he finished. "Lena, when are you gonna learn that you have control over yourself. Look at me, I defied my blood."

She shook her head and rain started to fall lightly, "You have a choice."

They stopped talking and the storm grew heavier by the second. Both the casters could feel the weight of lost memories coming back.

"You're strong enough to make it your choice." he gently put a hand on her shoulder and sat by her. "Take a deep breath and rein in this storm."

Lena took a deep breath, "I can't do it."

Wind started to whip at both their hairs furiously and the rain poured down endlessly. He slipped his ring off and put it on her hand, the storm calmed down enough for Lena to regain some control and stop it.

"Link, this is so special to you, I can't take it." she looked at the beautiful black ring with awe.

He waved his hand over it and it turned into a silver ring with a diamond in the middle, "Lena, you need it more than me."

"Because I don't have control?" she frowned.

A tree grew rapidly in front of his hand and magnolias started to beautify the tree, "No, it's because you're much more powerful than me."

"Really? Look at your powers, they make things beautiful and you can do anything you want with them."

"Lena Beana, when are you gonna learn that I have control because the powers I have aren't as strong as yours. It's natural for you to have a hard time controlling things."

"We're both naturals."

"No two things are ever the same."

Lena raised her hand and attempted to make a tree like Link. A small magnolia tree sapling rose from the ground and slowly rose before it suddenly died and drooped forward.

"You're right, some are better than others." she frowned.

He chuckled, "Nature has always been charmed by me."

"Just like girls, huh?" she teased him with an undertone.

Orange flecks started to appear in his eyes, "See how I'm makin' that tree you killed come back to life?"

"Thanks." she pouted but observed as the tree changed through seasons in a matter of minutes.

He raked a hand through his hair distractedly, "I can't keep you busy for long so I'll just admit it, I'm datin' a girl and cheatin' on her with her best friend."

"Wesley Jefferson Lincoln!" she hit him none too gently.

The light caster looked guilty and winced at his fake name, "Do you know why I'd do somethin' like that?"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

He tiredly rubbed his temples, "Cause when both of them aren't bein' absolutely horrible, those few times they're nice reminds me of Julia not Ridley."

"Link." Lena said cautiously. "Don't take part of people when you don't like the whole."

He sighed, "I realize she's Ridley not Julia. I just want..."

"A part of Julia." she finished.

Link stood, "Every time we talk it goes back to her."

"You're like a brother to me." she gave him a gentle smile.

He smiled warmly, "And you're like the sister I never wanted."

"Shut up!" she giggled and let him pull her up.

Link mindlessly teased her as they walked back but the magnolia trees behind him slowly withered.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Lena was all everyone was talking about the next school day but the basketball boys were also discussing the new batch of cheerleaders. They were all talk, no action. He briefly lifted his eyes from his phone when he heard Ethan pulling out of an argument. Before he could cut in, Lena came walking down the hall with a little too much attention from the guys.

He wanted to strangle Billy after he called her hot and he wanted to kill Earl for calling his little sister a freak. A smirk lit his face when Ethan stood up for her but the realization that his best friend might be getting into a whole heap of trouble hit him.

"Now ladies, let's get to class and cause a ruckus there." Link diffused the situation.

The 'popular' boys laughed and followed his lead walking to class. Ethan gave him a thankful look and led the way to English. Lena was chatting with the teacher and they briefly shared a look before he moved to the back of the classroom.

Emily started to mess with her and he was starting to get angry because he couldn't, no, he wouldn't step in. Luckily, Ethan came to the rescue again but he got that creeping feeling things weren't going to end well again. His best friend was too ignorant for his world, for _their_ world.

God, Ethan was sitting in No Man's Land. If that wasn't a statement, he didn't know what was. Emily was angry, and he could feel the start of her vindictive streak coming up again. He quickly distracted her with a kiss on the cheek that was a little too long and a little too close to her mouth. The other 'popular' crew stared curiously at them before turning back to the enigma in front of them.

Some things just couldn't be controlled, judgment was one of them.

/ /

/ /

/ /

It was like the goddamn civil war in English. Emily was leading a full scale attack on Lena and his poor sister only had Ethan on her side. Maybe he should have stepped in but it was way too suspicious. Link tapped his pencil on the table with increasing strength as the girls made rude comments about Uncle Macon.

"Melchizedek, that's it."

He stopped tapping his pencil and grabbed his desk.

"My grandmamma says that's an evil name."

Link could feel the desk cracking silently underneath his hands but he ignored it.

"Suits him, too."

Just before he moved to stand the glass cracked on the window and flew everywhere. He threw an invisible shield around himself in the nick of time so nothing hit him. Why hadn't he been a man and just stood up for her? With all the power at the tip of his fingertips he was still a coward. He had been one when he left his family as a child and he was one now. Kane meant destruction, maybe his parents had been seers. His mother who had told him as a child that he could do nothing but accept the darkness that ran in his family and his damned father who hit him just for the fun of it. Link ran like the coward he was and didn't look back.

/ /

/ /

/ /

He skipped a pebble across the lake and watched it skim the surface of the water. His hair looked even messier than usual, there were dark circles underneath his eyes, and he just looked like hell all over. Maybe running through a forest until he lost all his energy was slightly dangerous but he was kind of depressed. It was actually pretty sad that he still wasn't over a girl that broke his heart like a year ago but his main depression was Lena.

Maybe he was being too hard on himself...no he was an idiot. In any case, he had to get home. Link somehow navigated himself home and felt his head pound annoyingly.

"I hope Auntie L doesn't catch me." he muttered to himself as he opened the door.

She stood in front of him with her arms crossed at the kitchen table, "Catch you doing what? Walking in this morning when you didn't come in last night?"

"I was kidnapped by ninjas." he attempted to make her smile.

His mother figure glared at him, "Link, you had me worried sick! I thought something happened to you."

"I don't know what happened, I just passed out." he explained.

She pulled him into a chair and checked his temperature, "Are you okay?"

"It was nothin'." Link brushed it off and poured a glass of juice.

The older woman ignored him, "Maybe we should take you to the doctor."

"What are they gonna do about it, Auntie L? I'm not exactly normal, it'll pass it always does." he said with frustration.

She sighed tiredly, "I get tired of this too, but you have to let me help you."

"I'm fine, honest." the natural said with a more gentle tone and gave her a pat on the hand.

Aunt Lisa finally smiled, "Okay, you should probably go to Ravenwood Manor, the family's there."

"Gathering day is still pretty far away." he commented.

She began to crack eggs into a pan, "I think they heard about Lena's little mishap and came for some support."

"Hmm I guess that makes sense."

"Now Link, be nicer to Larkin."

"The guy's a creep, Auntie."

"Just talk to Reece."

"You mean the girl in love with me?"

"Ever since you were younger, they fought over you."

Link looked up when she fell silent and realized that she had mentioned Juli..Ridley. It was a game they had played since her claiming, dancing around the subject.

He helped her out, "Is little Ryan grown up yet?"

"Your uncle said they still haven't figured out her power."

His aunt continued to talk about it as his mind drifted. It was true, growing up Ridley and Reece used to fight over him all the time. He had felt bad because he was the main reason the sisters didn't get along. Well, add on their totally different personalities and you kind of get it more. Reece was all straight laced and pure, Ridley was dark and dangerous. It wasn't like Link didn't know how much easier it'd be to just like Reece but he couldn't fight the attraction he held for Ridley. She always had that dangerous hold over him, even now. He finally started to listen to his aunt again.

"I can't make it this gathering day." Auntie said as she put an omelet on a plate.

He accepted the delicious meal, "Why?"

"Just some official business." she started the dishes.

Link rolled his eyes, sometimes he forgot that his aunt was some kind of caster official. He finished his omelet quickly and moved to the sink.

She pushed him away, "Go get cleaned up and visit the manor. You stink."

"Love you too." he kissed her cheek and sprinted up the stairs to get ready.

He just hoped that he could get a chance to cheer up Lena, she was probably down from the little incident in English. Eh, she probably forgot about it.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Link knocked on the manor door in khaki chinos, a dark grey v-neck sweater, a navy blue pea coat and expensive Italian shoes. There was a certain classier dress code when the family was gathered. Mainly no leather jackets, manners were needed. Even if it meant he couldn't wear his sunglasses.

He was kind of worried about Reece's powers. She hadn't been around him for a while, and Link was worried about what she would see. Reece had never really told him what she saw with her powers when she looked at him and he hated it. What if he looked like his mother or worse, his father? Maybe if he was lucky, she didn't see anything. Of course, that was just wishful thinking because Reece was one of the best sybils in history. He looked up when the door creaked.

Reece opened the door and grinned up at him, "Hi Link!"

"Hey Reece, you look great." he gave her a quick hug.

She seemed to look curiously at his face, "You too Wes."

"Is the family here?" he asked and leaned on the doorframe.

The blonde shook her head, "No, they went somewhere really quick but you can come in."

"It's alright, I'll come back on gathering day." he checked his expensive looking watch.

She looked disappointed, "Okay, I guess I'll see you then."

"Actually, we could go hang out for a bit." he felt guilty.

Reece brightened up, "I would love to."

"I know a lake around here." Link mentioned as he pulled open the side door for her.

She smiled, "Is this the car you were working on?"

"Finally finished it last year." he smiled back, started the car, and pulled down the roof.

She squeaked when he sped up the car, "Cool."

"You know, you look prettier." he winked flirtatiously.

The pretty blonde giggled uncharacteristically, "You're still incredibly charming."

"Gorgeous girls like you just bring it out of me." he shrugged.

She shivered a bit, "What have you been up to?"

"Just pretending to be normal and causing lightning, the normal stuff." he joked and put his coat over her shoulders.

She wrapped the fabric tightly around herself, "Thanks, I was getting cold."

"You could've told me to put the top of the car back up." he chuckled.

She shook her head, "I like the wind."

"Really?" his eyes glowed and the wind picked up.

She lightly hit him, "Link!"

"I'm just joking." he stopped the unnatural wind with a small smile.

The uptight girl commented, "Your powers are very controlled."

"I spent that summer in Europe with the Costanzia family and they kind of scared me into controlling my powers." the caster joked.

He stopped the car in front of a beautiful lake and opened the door for his companion.

"Sit on the hood, I'll grab a blanket." Link moved quickly.

Reece sighed happily when he threw the blanket over both of them, "I haven't been somewhere like this in a long time."

"I thought you liked travelling everywhere." he raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged off his jacket, "Before my family separated we went on this trip in Utah. We drank hot cocoa, made s'mores, and got along. It felt weird but nice to be completely normal for once."

"That doesn't seem like your family at all." Link teased but smiled at the memory.

She laughed, "It wasn't, sometimes I think my parents were hypnotized."

"Well, it sounds nice." he put an arm around her.

She leaned into him, "The thing that I always associated with you was sadness."

"Why's that?" he sounded amused.

She shrugged, "Because the first time we met, you hid behind Aunt Lisa and wouldn't look at any of us in the eye. When all of the other kids played, you would sit by yourself and read."

"When did we switch places?" he joked.

Reece laughed, "Whatever, remember when you made a rain cloud follow me around a whole day?"

"You were having a bad day and I wanted to make you laugh."

"Link, that may be your greatest talent."

"I am so offended, I was going to use my looks my whole life."

"They won't last."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow as if he was challenging her.

The blonde grinned, "Definitely."

Link threw Reece over his shoulder in one swift movement and ran up to the lake. She hit him and giggled but he refused to budge.

"Last chance." he shifted her so he was carrying her bridal style.

The pretty girl stuck her tongue out at him, "I don't regret a thing."

"I warned you." Link shrugged and threw her in the lake.

The result was an extremely pissed off but smiling Reece Duchannes. He kind of felt scared and wondered if she was going to use her caster powers. Who did he think he was dealing with? Reece didn't need any powers to get things done. She ran up to him at the edge of the lake and pulled him in. Link could've easily fought back but sometimes you just had to go with things. He stayed at the bottom of the lake a few seconds before quickly jumping and tackling his childhood friend.

"You're surprisingly strong for someone so small." he teased her and hugged her tightly.

She laughed, "We're both as wet as dogs and we're going to catch fevers in these clothes."

"We're not out of the water yet."

"I like it in here."

"You would."

He floated lazily on his back, "Reece Duchanne rhymes with Kane."

"Your real name." she looked closely at his face. "How come you don't use it?"

He stood and took off his sweater, "That name isn't really a part of me, sweet pea."

"Sweet pea? That's what you call Ryan." she suddenly changed the subject and stared at his hard body.

Link chuckled, "What do you want me to call you then honey, sweetie pie, darlin', gorgeous?"

His mind suddenly drifted back to a memory he had long forgotten. One he had cherished, for the longest time.

_Flashback_

_Julia smiled sweetly at him when he walked into her room carrying a bouquet of her favorite flowers. He felt the familiar tingly feeling creeping back into his veins as he looked at her. There was no doubt in one world or another, that he loved this girl. Link worshipped her and felt so strongly for her it hurt. _

_"Hey Jules." he kissed her on the cheek._

_She giggled, "I've missed you."_

_"Me too." he laid his head on her lap. "What has it been, eight whole hours?"_

_The blonde ran her hands through his shaggy hair, "At night, I always wish you're next to me."_

_"Why's that?" he smiled with his eyes closed._

_She sighed, "You keep the nightmares away."_

_"I will protect you for eternity and then some." he promised._

_Jules smiled blissfully, "Wes, promise me you'll save me no matter what."_

_"You already know the answer." he entwined his hand with hers._

_She grew serious, "Even if I turn dark?"_

_"A promise, is a promise." Link said with conviction._

_She paused, "If I turn dark, maybe it's best that you don't try and help me. You can't fix a dark caster."_

_"It doesn't matter if you're the most evil caster in the universe, I will always find you and bring you back." he sat up straight so they were eye to eye._

_"You have no idea how much I love you." _

_"I do, because I love you just as much. When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I want to see is your face. Whenever you're sad I feel absolute agony, when you're happy I am ecstatic. My love for you is so intense that we are connected."_

_"Why can't we kelt with each other anymore?"_

_"Your powers are going crazy because your sixteenth birthday is approaching."_

_"I feel like I'm changing."_

_"You're still the gorgeous girl I remember."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup, because Ms. Duchannes you are some kind of perfect."_

_"I love when you say that to me."_

_"I know love."_

_"I __**love**__ when you call me that."_

_"__**I know**__." _

_End._

"Let's just go with darlin'." he winked but it all felt forced.

Whenever he thought he was fine, the memories came back.

"Lena sent me a message, I need to get back."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"The family needs to go to Barbados for a little bit." she answered.

Link carried her out of the lake a gentleman and quickly wrapped the blanket around her gently. He opened the side door for her and got to his own side.

The caster looked at the pink and orange sky sadly, "Reece, what do you honestly see when you look at my face with your powers?"

"I don't..." she started.

He cut her off, "Be honest, please."

"I see good, crippling depression, and power." she answered.

Link nodded absentmindedly, "I always thought you saw evil in me."

"No, not like with Rid..." she trailed off.

He felt tears prickle his eyes but he held them back easily, "Can we ever save her?"

"I don't know her like you do." she looked guilty. "We just fought all the time and Lena was her real sister."

Kane leaned back, "I have nothing left in this world but broken dreams and little hope."

"You have the whole extended family, Lena, Uncle Macon, and _me_." she assured him.

His blue eyes glowed almost angrily and a dark storm shot the sky, "I'm always going to have a part of me missing."

"Maybe, Ridley will come back." Reece said but it looked as if it pained her to even try.

He laughed bitterly and multiples strikes of lightning came down, "Don't lie, please be the one person who doesn't lie to me."

"...I honestly believe she will come back but not in the way you want." she admitted.

Link took a deep breath, "Brutal honesty, I like it."

"


End file.
